


feel you from the inside

by cicak



Series: When do you guys do rec? [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Culture Shock, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, finn is not a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, poe didn't know what hit him, stormtroopers have different sexual mores, this is absolute filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So when do you guys do rec?” Finn asks one day, out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artifactrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifactrix/gifts).



Poe Dameron has a reputation for being a reliable old thing in bed. As much as one knows your sexual reputation, that is, he prides himself that he is dependable, solid, guaranteed a good time, won’t change your life unless you’ve been unfortunate up to now, but if you like low-key low-effort orgasms and someone who likes having their hair pulled, (that kink the worst kept secret on base), then you know, call that number that’s written in the third stall from the left off in the hangar bay refresher.

“So when do you guys do rec?” Finn asks one day, out of the blue. They’ve climbed up onto the top of the hangar in order to watch the new delivery of fighters land. He’s sucking a yoghurt ration between his teeth and the sound of it is nothing on the vision, and so Poe doesn’t look.

“What do you mean?”

“You know” Finn says, gesturing obscenely with one hand, drawing the outline of what is either a really great pair of tits or some sort of esoteric sigil, Poe’s not entirely sure. He still looks blank, and so Finn rolls his eyes and rounds his lip around the yoghurt pouch, shoves it into his cheek, and sucks. “You know” he repeats, “Sex?”

“Whenever we want?” Poe says, trying not to be scandalised and failing miserably. “I mean, when we’re not on duty we can...rec…with who we want.”

“Sounds inefficient.” Finn ponders. “I mean, we’d have it twice a week. Thursday after beta shift, Saturday after gamma, go to the rec room, get it done, then evening ration and bunk.”

“What about if you didn’t want to?” Poe asked.

Finn looked a bit confused. “Do you ever not want to? I mean I don’t know about you, but I always want to. I can go any time. Plus, it’s proven to be good for social cohesion. There’s studies and everything. Good for morale. I mean sometimes it sucks waiting, but then it makes it sweeter, you know?”

One of the new X-Wings roars ahead, which distracts Finn for just long enough for Poe to mouth OH MY GOD to himself.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, man. We don’t really do orgies here.”

Finn shook his head, his lips a tight line of resignation. “Pity. Oh well! Do you want to get lunch?”

After lunch, Poe excuses himself to do paperwork, and tries not to picture twelve stormtroopers writhing around a gymnasium in endless configurations of sex. Finn said rec room, but imagining a specific room, something like a red and black dungeon full of sex swings and vaulting horses and racks of binders and sex toys -”

“hnng” Poe says, the ink of his pen spreading across his requisition form, unnoticed.

He’s no prude, he rationalises desperately, no one has ever had any complaints. He had a threesome once, back at the academy, with Kera and her girlfriend, and it was okay, even if they weren’t really into him that much. It was a lot of limbs, a lot of breasts, kinda sweaty. Kera got jealous when he tried to fuck her girlfriend, and the whole thing ended up involving hands and mouths and deep and meaningful conversation about gender politics.

It wasn’t the best sex he’d ever had, but you know, good to have the experience.

He’d just kind of assumed that Finn was inexperienced. He’s not prejudiced, just surprised.

* * *

 

He makes excuses and goes to bed early. He’s been hard all day and it sucks, but he is a professional man well into adulthood. He doesn’t wank during work hours. He can hold off. Make it sweeter, like Finn says.

He lets the door slam behind him but doesn’t lock it. Exhibitionism is his secret, heart of heart’s kink, and an unlocked door in a barracks is the introduction to many a favourite porno, even if his is on the officer’s floor in a barracks is probably the most respectful one he’s ever been in.

The moment he touches his cock it is so hard he whimpers.

He goes slow, stashes the slick under his pillow until he needs it, and works down his chest, working his nipples between his fingertips, watching his dick slowly fill as he tugs on his chest hair, lightly, not enough to pull it out but enough to make it good, until he gets one finger nice and slick, lifts his hips and slides it in, just the tip to start with, really drawing it out.

There are rapid footsteps in the hallway and oh, it’s so good to imagine that someone might _come in_ , and then his door bursts open and there is Finn, shouting his name happily, but then stopping dead in his tracks, and wrinkling his nose.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Poe asks, annoyed, before he realises that he looks like he’s fucking himself wide open with the door unlocked, and pulls the cover back over from where he kicked it away earlier.

“That’s bad for you, man. You should only ever do that with someone else.”

“What? You mean you’ve never -”

But Finn is climbing on the bed, stripping himself off as he goes and it’s a lot to take in, so much that he doesn’t really catch up until Finn is right there, glorious and naked and looking at him like a puzzle to be solved.

He shoves two fingers in his mouth, almost gagging himself with them, before slicking them up Poe’s ass and beeline straight for his prostate.

Finn clicks his tongue “Poe, you are so swollen, you’ve been denying yourself for far too long. I can feel it, just how bad its got for you. It’s not healthy, man.” He grins, looking up. “But it’s okay buddy, I’m here for you. Gonna help. You okay with that?”

Poe nods, shocked, eyes wide.

“You keep me posted, okay?”, Finn says, and then he’s pushing Poe’s hips up and getting the bulk of his shoulders underneath them so Poe is almost bent in two, and then Finn’s mouth is there and he is licking strong and bold right _around_ , right where his fingers are tucked inside him, tracing the sensitive, swollen skin of his ass, and the sudden reignition of his arousal burns so bright it hurts as he dick snaps to full, aching hardness.

Finn licks and sucks and sloppily eats his ass until Poe can barely grab a breath in between the whines that are escaping from his throat. Poe’s dick jumps each time Finn rolls his fingers across his prostate, and it feels like a long, drawn out orgasm. He’s holding his own ankles so that Finn can really give it to him, his thighs burning at the stretch, and it is too good.

Finn gives him a final kiss, and withdraws his fingers slowly and Poe wants to howl, lets go of one ankle so he has something to stuff in his mouth to stop this litany that threatens to escape him.

Finn gets his knees centred, getting himself comfortable, then palms Poe's dick nice and soft, checking that its okay.

“You got anything slick?” he asks, and it takes nothing at all, really, for Poe to dig the lube out from under his pillow and throw it at Finn, who catches it and soaks his hands in it, before reapplying one hand to his prostate and the other to his poor, neglected dick.

He can feel the spunk building, his balls so full and heavy and if they were to stop now he thinks he might die, but Finn doesn’t stop, just keeps up that pressure on the head of his cock and the massage deep inside him until he nearly screams, feeling like his orgasm had been punched out of him, coming so hard he feels like he’s being turned inside out.

And Finn...keeps going. Nurses him through it, softly, softly, until every single drop he has to give is pooling on his belly or covering Finn’s fingers and every nerve feels like it’s been plucked to the surface of his skin and left out to dry.

Finn’s still talking him through it, voice low and sweet. “That’s a lot, Poe. Look at that. You really needed that. God I’m so hard watching you, so looking forward to coming inside you” Finn says, a note of awe in his voice.

With the last of his strength, Poe pulls himself up just enough to grab Finn’s neck and pull him down on top of him, feeling the way he slides through the mess on his belly, feels it transfer across into the lines of Finn’s abdominals, kissing Finn with all the finesse of someone who has absolutely no finesse at all.

Finn is gasping a little, and his dick feels huge where it’s pressed against the soft, open grasp of Poe’s ass, and they make out like that, just for a few minutes until the raw nerve feeling fades enough that Poe can whisper “Get in me, come on, let me feel your dick inside me” and bites his lip so hard at the exquisite stretch he tastes the sharp, metallic tang of blood.

Finn’s kissing him while he nudges his dick slow and sweet inside him, courteous to not hit his sensitive prostate if he can, doing so for what feels like barely a minute before he stiffens and sobs his orgasm against Poe’s mouth, his dick jerking sweetly inside him.

They are disgusting, the room stinks of the metallic tang of spunk and the choking musk of pheromones and Poe kind of wants to run and hide in the fresher and try and work out what the fuck just happened, what the hell kind of racket are they running on those star destroyers, process that his world just got turned upside down when Finn lifts his head from where it was cradled on Poe’s chest and smiles and mumbles “I wanna see” and slides down Poe’s abdomen until he is face to face with his ass again, and he’s then sliding his fingers in again so he can watch his come slide out and down over Poe’s thighs, and Poe feels the kind of tug in his pelvis he hasn’t felt since he was a teenager and could still roll from one orgasm right into another. Huh. Maybe they should try that, later.

* * *

 

“Did you really used to do that twice a week with an entire squad?” Poe asks, later, when he has thoroughly returned Finn’s enthusiasm both against the cool tiles of the shower and then back in (what he’s thinking of now as) _their_ ruined bed, where yep, still multiorgasmic. Cool.

Finn shrugs. “It didn’t seem a big deal at the time.”

“So weird. Are you going to miss doing it with ten other people?”

Finn snuggles down. “You came four times in four hours, I think we’ll be alright. I was never good at dealing with more than one cock at a time anyway.”

“That’s good then” Poe replies, and falls fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts last night and got one from artifactrix who wanted stormtrooper sexual mores and instructed me to "go wild, make it weird". Is prostate milking weird? I think so. Anyway this also tied closely to something I wanted to write for a while, which is that Finn grew up in a different environment and is hella freaky, and that stormtroopers are hella kinky, and that Poe expects some romance but instead gets HELLA FUCKED (and loves every minute). (he can introduce finn to romance later?) 
> 
> I'm an old goth so I kinda couldn't resist the most cheesy title ever but FIGHT ME I'm an adult I am fine with my life decisions and nine inch nails are still cool.
> 
> I really really like talking to people because then I write terrible/wonderful things so come hang out with me on tumblr where I am [cicaklah.tumblr.com](http://cicaklah.tumblr.com)


End file.
